Barbie Wolf In A Beacon Hills
by LycoX
Summary: Its always a fun time when you get Mr. Harris annoyed!


**Barbie Wolf**

 **In A**

 **Beacon Hills**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Another fun filled idea of mine that takes place after 'Lets Be Brief!' around two weeks after the events of season 1's 'Code Breaker' and ignores Chris' forcing Scott and Allison to break up.**

* * *

One of the things about Mr. Harris that was known to everyone in the school is that he had a particular hate towards the 'Barbie Girl' song. No one really even knew why and any attempts to ask had been met with a glare that practically implied he wanted to set you on fire in the most painful way possible. And it was this fact that one Scott McCall alongside his best friend Stiles Stilinski set out with a plan to annoy the ever loving Hell out of the man after he had started to target Stiles for really long detentions as a way to get back at his dad for asking certain questions related to the Hale Fire that he had feared getting out to the public and therefore ruining his teaching career. Both were wearing red jumpsuits and while everyone was busy schooling it up including a recently returned Lydia Martin from the hospital thanks to Peter Hale's attack on her, the duo were busying themselves with rolling a giant speaker up to the middle of the parking lot and right next to Stiles' jeep that Harris had a good view of from his classroom. "Dude, you sure about this? Cause you know Harris is gonna be pissed!" Wondered Stiles in slight concern.

Sure, he wasn't exactly concerned about more detentions even if they did suck ass but the last thing he wanted was for his best friend to get into a serious amount of trouble! Looking at his best friend, Scott just nodded. "I'm sure man. What Harris is doing isn't right and this is the best way to get back at him."

The fact this stunt was likely to drive Allison wild had nothing to do with it either! "Still, you know neither of us are the greatest of dancers."

"I'm aware, but this doesn't really need that remember?"

Stiles got a look of realization on his face. "Oh yeah!"

He then reached into his jeep and brought out a stereo that thankfully operated on batteries much like the large speaker did. Connecting the two together and setting the stereo on the hood of his jeep, Stiles shared one last look with his best friend who simply nodded. "Hit it!"

Grinning, the ADHD teenager did as told and the music from the Barbie Girl song blared to life. Scott hopped on top of the speaker and did a classic 70's Pose as the lyrics began while Stiles stood in front of the speaker and the two started to speak using microphones that were also plugged into the speaker, ensuring they could be heard. "Hiya Barbie!" Began Stiles and had to resist cracking up.

"Hi Ken!" Replied Scott in a girlie voice.

"Wanna go for a ride!?"

"Sure Ken!"

"Well hop in!"

Inside the school Mr. Harris could be seen pausing at the blackboard in horror and rushed over to the window that allowed him to look out at the parking lot and his jaw dropped in further horror! And once he saw a certain pair of boys he went from feeling horror to anger very quickly! "Those little bastards!" Growled the man angerly and he was quickly out the door.

Leaving for everyone else to rush to the window and start to laugh at the dancing duo. Though they weren't content for long to stay there as they and quite a few others followed Mr. Harris outside where Scott and Stiles were. "TURN THAT OFF RIGHT NOW!" Bellowed the teacher.

In response, Scott and Stiles pointed at him while they swung their hips about to the beat of the music before throwing off their jumpsuit jackets towards Harris himself. Revealing for the two to be rather shirtless and having duct taped x's on their nipples. As Stiles danced around, Scott jumped down and threw off his jumpsuit pants, pants that went in Allison's direction who'd been covering her mouth with her hands as she watched the highly amusing scene. The fact her Werewolf of a boyfriend had bright pink boxers on with red hearts was a rather eye catching sight! Lydia merely shook her head though she couldn't help the smile on her lips. Stiles then threw his own pants off and threw them at Harris who seethed in rage as the two danced. Stiles himself had orange boxers on with Reece's Pieces on them and Danielle could be heard muttering to herself about what the Hell her girl Heather could possibly see in the crazy white fool!

"MR. HARRIS WE LOVE YOU!" Shouted out Scott as the two danced around like lunatics.

"DETENTIONS FOR BOTH OF YOU!" Bellowed the man in response.

Both then got rather lewd in their dancing after that making for quite a few girls to gasp. What happened next however was rather surprising as Danny joined the two and even stripped down to his own underwear! The two boys were a bit surprised by this but quickly shook it off as this was even better then they had planned for it to be! Allison's mother came up to her daughter with a raised eyebrow on her face. "That boy of yours is certainly bold."

"That he is." Muttered Allison dreamily.

"THEM'S MY BOYS!" Hollered out Harley, sparking laughter from those present while Jackson just shook his head over it all.

Erica Reyes was practically drooling over the sight of her boyfriend and while things were a bit tense cause she, Boyd, and Isaac had taken Derek's offer of the Bite, she wasn't about to let that stop her from taking Stiles somewhere privately and mounting him! As the music wound down and a seething Harris pulled the two boys by their ears to the inside of the school with quite a few laughing over it, Harley came towards Boyd with a small smile on her lips. "Date night tonight babe, don't be late." And walked on.

"Huh, guess that means I'm forgiven." Remarked the quiet teenager as she really hadn't been too happy with him for getting the Bite from Derek as she knew the type of danger that could put him after being let in on things by Scott and Stiles.

He, Erica, and Isaac shared high fives after that and went on back to class with everyone else again. "So… One would assume you're gonna find Scott and take him somewhere… Private." Spoke Lydia as she and her best friend walked back to class.

Allison only grinned, though thankful her mom wasn't around to hear that! "Of course!" The two shared a laugh after that.

For Scott and Stiles however, the duo plus a grinning Danny ended up with two weeks' worth of detentions with Finstock as Harris realized that being around the two himself would be pure Hell while trying to resist the urge to strangle the two! Finstock having the two do suicide runs brought a happy smile to the man's lips and even let out an evil chuckle over it all, making for Danny to look at him a little nervously anytime he did it. Melissa and the Sheriff weren't exactly happy about the detentions and when Stiles' dad actually learned of the reason they had done it, ol' Harris didn't have an easy time of things afterwards. Scott, Stiles, and even Danny would get constantly asked a lot in the aftermath of what their next great idea was and while none of the trio had any real answers, they were always told they couldn't wait to see what happened next!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Mwa ha ha ha haaaa! Glad I finally got this one out of my head! Partial inspiration for this came from Youtuber technoboyjustin's 'Barbie Girl' video. Check it out! And if anyone has any suggestions for what they would like to see the duo (plus Danny if they want) do next, hit me up!**


End file.
